Lucien/Dialogue
Lucien Lucien (NPC) *'Lucien:' I come seeking a hero who can help me **I am a hero ***'Player:' I am a hero ***'Lucien:' I need someone who can enter the tunnels under the deserted temple of Ikov ***'Lucien:' Near Hemenster, to the north of here ***'Lucien:' Kill the fire warrior of Lesarkus ***'Lucien:' And retrieve the staff of Armardyl ****Why can't you do it yourself? *****'Player:' Why can't you do that yourself? *****'Lucien:' The guardians of the staff of Armardyl fear me *****'Lucien:' They know my kind is powerful *****'Lucien:' So they have set up magical wards against are race ******How much will you pay me? *******(See below) ******That sounds like fun *******(See below) ******Who are your kind? *******'Player:' Who are your kind? *******'Lucien:' An ancient and powerful race *******'Lucien:' Back in the second age we held great influence in this world *******'Lucien:' There are few of us left now ******That sounds too dangerous for me *******(See below) ****That sounds like fun *****'Player:' That sounds like fun *****'Lucien:' Well it's not that easy *****'Lucien:' The fire warrior can only be killed with a weapon of ice *****'Lucien:' And there are many other traps and hazards in those tunnels *****'Player:' Well I am brave I shall give it a go *****'Lucien:' Take this pendant you will need it to get through the chamber of fear *****'Lucien:' It is not safe for me to linger here much longer *****'Lucien:' When you have done meet me in the forest north of Varrock *****'Lucien:' I have a small holding up there ****That sounds too dangerous for me *****'Player:' That sounds too dangerous for me *****'Lucien:' Fortune favours the bold ****How much will you pay me? *****'Player:' How much will you pay me *****'Lucien:' Ah the mercenary type I see *****'Player:' It's a living *****'Lucien:' I shall adequately reward you *****'Lucien:' With both money and power *****'Player:' Sounds rather too vague for me Talking to him again *'Lucien:' I thought I told you not to meet me here again ** having the pendant ***I lost that pendant you gave me ****'Player:' I lost that pendant you gave me ****'Lucien:' Hmm ****'Lucien:' Imbecile ****''(Lucien gives you another pendant)'' ***Yes you did sorry ****'Player:' Yes you did sorry ** the pendant ***'Player:' Yes you did, sorry Lucien (Monster) Not having the staff of Armadyl *'Lucien:' Have you got the staff of Armadyl yet? *'Player:' No not yet Attacking without the Pendant of Armadyl equipped *'Lucien:' I'm sure you don't want to attack me really *'Lucien:' I am your friend *''(You decide you don't want to attack Lucien really)'' *''(He is your friend)'' After killing him *'Lucien:' You may have defeated me for now *'Lucien:' But I will be back *''(You just advanced X ranged level!)'' *''(You just advanced Y fletching level!)'' *''(You haved gained 1 quest point!)'' *''(Well done you have completed the temple of Ikov quest)'' Siding with Lucien *'Lucien:' Have you got the staff of Armadyl yet? ** Yes here it is ***'Player:' Yes here it is *** (You give the staff to Lucien) ***'Lucien:' Muhahahaha ***'Lucien:' Already I can feel the power of this staff running through my limbs ***'Lucien:' Soon I shall be exceedingly powerful ***'Lucien:' I suppose you would like a reward now ***'Lucien:' I shall grant you much power *** (A glow eminates from Lucien's helmet) *** (You just advanced X ranged level!) *** (You just advanced Y fletching level!) *** (You haved gained 1 quest point!) *** (Well done you have completed the temple of Ikov quest) ***'Lucien:' I must be away now to make preparations for my conquest ***'Lucien:' Muhahahaha ** No not yet ***'Player:' No not yet After the quest *''(You have already completed this quest)'' Category:Lore Category:Temple of Ikov Category:Quest dialogues Category:Incomplete Dialogue Category:Monster dialogue